


Running To The Edge of The World

by The_Anglophile



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anglophile/pseuds/The_Anglophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>LIAM AND NOEL REFORMING OASIS?</i>
</p><p>  <i>Oasis fans online have been buzzing over the latest sighting of The Brothers Gallagher today in Brighton.  When asked what they were up to, the pair allegedly responded that they were shooting a cover for their new album.</i></p><p>  <i>The NME has dispatched a reporter to get the full story. Stay tuned...</i></p><p>A tale about a reunion that hasn't happened yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running To The Edge of The World

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2012 over at MFOK, for a drabble challenge.
> 
> Translation into 中文 available here:  
> http://rivaconey.lofter.com/post/1ea5e88d_f2106dd
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction. I am in no way affiliated with Oasis or any of its members, and all real names are employed in an entirely fictional context. No offence is intended!

Noel discovered a brown envelope taped to his gate when he went out to collect the paper. He peered at it suspiciously, his mind instantly jumping to “BOMB” and “ANTHRAX”, but noticed it had a heart drawn on it, with his name. He approached cautiously and detached it from the gate, glimpsing only a sheet of paper and what looked like a CD inside. Fan stuff, probably.  
  
As soon as he found a quiet minute, he sat in his music room and pulled the items out of the envelope. He nearly panicked and called 999 when he saw the death photograph of John Lennon printed on the piece of paper, but noticed a note scribbled on it begging him to look at the CD first.  
  
If he was going to be murdered, he might as well know why. He put the CD in his computer with shaking hands.  
  
It was filled with videos. He clicked the first one, expecting some lunatic to pop up telling him why he must be sacrificed. He was surprised by what he found instead. It was a video of Paul McCartney the day John Lennon died. He looked like he was having a bad trip, but he was completely sober.  
  
Noel clicked another video. It was also of Macca. This time he choked up and turned away from the camera when listening to a recording of John singing.  
  
Yet another showed him many years later reading a letter to John on stage, to induct him into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. He was fidgety and hesitant in his reading, not at all the suave professional who could perform flawlessly for millions.  
  
Video after video contained only Paul McCartney, expressing his grief at the loss of his soulmate. Noel watched as the years went by, taking Paul with them, but Paul’s feeling for John never seemed to lessen. He’d never had the chance to say goodbye.  
  
Noel was starting to get an inkling of what this fan offering was all about by the time he got to the last video. It was marked, “Watch this one last”. He clicked it.  
  
Up popped his own face, many, many years ago. He was clutching a brand-new Liam in his skinny arms and smiling like he’d been given the best gift anyone could ask for. Another photo floated onto the screen. A tiny Liam in a fluffy coat was being guarded by Noel’s protective arm. This was quickly replaced by a shot of 20-year-old Liam with his arm around Noel, glaring down the cameraman.  
  
He sat and watched as his life played in front of him. His life with Liam. Their triumphs and joys. Awards they’d won together. Gigs they’d played together. History made, together. Hugs, and even kisses they’d shared, many that Noel had been too high to remember. His mind raced with memories triggered by the images; shining, beautiful memories – the best times he’d ever had.  
  
Suddenly, the screen went black. The image of a newspaper flew up, screaming the headline, “LIAM GALLAGHER DEAD AT 39”. Noel’s blood ran cold. The person who’d made this was a lunatic after all, but they weren’t after him, they were after Liam! He grabbed his phone and was about to dial the police when another newspaper zipped onto the screen, elaborating, “LIAM IN FATAL CAR CRASH – NOEL DEVASTATED”. More headlines were slapped down: “I NEVER MADE UP WITH HIM, NOEL ADMITS”, “NOEL FLEES COUNTRY IN GRIEF OVER LIAM”, and finally, “20 YEARS ON, NOEL STILL REGRETS LAST WORDS TO LIAM”.  
  
The screen blacked out again, and white text scrolled onto it.  
  
_It happened to Paul. Please don’t let it happen to you.  
<3 your fans_  
  
The video ended. Noel sat stupefied for a minute. He then picked up the photograph of John Lennon and looked at the empty face, eyes shut forever. Images filled his head of Liam’s lifeless body in a casket. Face stiff and white with death, just like John’s.  
  
It was time to call the NME.  
  
  


* * * *

Liam burst into the studio like the west wind.  
  
“You got the NME?” he asked Andy, who was reading intently.  
  
“Yeah, man, have a look.” Liam grabbed the paper.  
  
NOEL SAYS ‘SORRY’ TO LIAM (ALMOST)  
  
“Almost? For fuck’s sake, did he or didn’t he? Stupid cunt can’t even ring me up about it, can ‘e?” Liam scanned the article for useful information while Andy considered the seismic activity that was about to occur in the music world. Noel had sounded as genuinely contrite as it was possible for him to sound, Andy thought.  
  
Gem appeared in the doorway. “Noel’s here,” he announced, his face carefully neutral.  
  
“Where is he?” Liam demanded, striding towards the door. Anyone who knew him less well might have thought he was ready for a punch-up, but his bandmates knew him better.  
  
Andy joined Gem at the doorway, and they smiled at each other and pretended not to watch while Noel’s embarrassed protests were smothered by Liam’s lips.  
  
“It’s about time,” Andy commented.  
  
“Yeah, it—Wow,” Gem broke off his sentence and openly stared, making Andy turn to look as well. The reunion had gotten downright snoggy and Noel was no longer struggling.  
  
Gem motioned with his head, and he and Andy went inside. “We’ll have tonight off, you think tomorrow, too?” Gem wondered, and Andy was about to reply when a voice answered from behind the drum kit.  
  
“I reckon we’ll have the whole weekend,” Chris grinned. He was dismantling the drums.  
  
Andy agreed, smirking.  
  
  
  


* * * *

“Since when do you drive?”  
  
“Since now.”  
  
“You better not run us into a ditch.”  
  
Liam had succeeded in navigating the two of them out of the great maze of London. The suburbs were speeding past.  
  
“I wonder if anyone noticed us.” Noel said.  
  
“Nah.”  
  
The gardens got larger and the buildings smaller, and soon everything was green.  
  
“I _am_ sorry, Liam,” said Noel quietly.  
  
“I know.”  
  
Sheep and cows grazed between hedges and low stone walls. Liam turned onto a small road stretching through the hills. A few clouds roamed the sky.  
  
“Where we going?”  
  
“Anywhere.”  
  
The sun crept along with them, deep into the country. Stands of trees shaded farmhouses, and after a time the road became dirt.  
  
Liam turned the car onto a rutted path overgrown with grass, which followed a stream. Ancient trees bordered the water. Noel was sure cars were never meant to venture this way, and gripped the handle above the door tightly, but didn’t protest.  
  
On a broad bank in a bend of the stream, Liam stopped the car. Neither a building nor any sign of humanity was in sight. The two stepped out into the dappled shade. Liam led the way to the edge of the rippling water, and they settled down among the roots of a tree in the tall grass, with birds twittering overhead.  
  
Liam kissed Noel for about a minute, then laid his head on his brother’s shoulder in his own silent apology.  
  
  
  


* * * *

  
The moon glowed in through the foggy windows. It had just risen and was shining like an animal’s eye through the black silhouettes of the trees around the car.  
  
“Let’s open the windows, get some air in here,” Noel suggested. Liam breathed heavily and reluctantly lifted himself off of Noel’s chest, allowing them both to sit up. Noel pressed the button and the window lowered, revealing the full brightness of the moon while a wave of cricket song and cool air swept into the car. Noel shivered, his bare skin breaking out in bumps at the temperature change.  
  
Liam lowered his window and the unchanging sound of the stream flowed in, along with the smell of water. Liam moved up against Noel, placing his arm around his shoulders, sharing warmth. Noel leaned against him.  
  
“Here we are again.” Noel said. Liam thought he should just listen, and remained silent. Sure enough, Noel continued.  
  
“It seems like it gets harder every year, you know? Trying to keep them, and keep you, too.” Liam never saw it that way, but he’d stopped arguing about it years ago. Noel didn’t get it.  
  
“I thought I had to give you up, but now I know that I can’t.” Noel was getting emotional. No tears, but Liam knew how this went. He held Noel closer and stroked his shoulder. Noel had a daemon inside that tormented him in ways Liam didn’t understand.  
  
“Where do we go from here?” Noel asked, looking at Liam.  
  
“Brighton.” Liam smiled.  
  


* * * *

  
  
"How'd you know the way here?"  
  
"I've got a great sense of direction."  
  
Brighton was slumbering when their car found it, and they prowled the narrow streets, Liam making a turn here and there until he parked in front of a darkened bed and breakfast. Noel looked at him curiously. Liam simply motioned for him to get out and follow. They went to the front door. Liam knocked loudly.  
  
“What you doing—“ Liam motioned for silence.  
  
An old woman answered the door sleepily, and smiled when she saw Liam. “Right this way, Mr. Green.” Noel said nothing, but gave Liam a sly look of approval as they were led to a room at the top of the house. Liam winked.  
  
“Breakfast for two in the morning?” the proprietress confirmed. Liam gave his approval and insisted their hostess accept a ten pound tip for the lateness of their arrival. Noel had always known his brother was a savvy character.  
  
The room was covered entirely in chintz, a double bed waiting under a slanted roof, a circular window looking out to sea. They undressed and curled up together, safe in their floral sanctuary.  
  
~  
  
Noel awoke to the sound of Liam’s voice muttering softly next to him. He opened his eyes and looked to see Liam lying with his eyes shut, one hand kneading the other as he whispered something to the ceiling.  
  
“You awake?”  
  
Liam’s eyes opened and he looked at Noel. “I thought you were sleeping.”  
  
“What were you doing?”  
  
“Praying.”  
  
  


* * * *

The big, smooth pebbles shuffed and clattered distinctively underfoot as they walked along the beach. It wasn't yet tourist season, and the waves lapped at few pairs of feet. Noel kept a wary eye out for fans. Liam absorbed the sunshine and air in the way that was natural to him.  
  
“So, whadda ya say, Noely,” Liam asked. “It’s a good day for it.”  
  
Noel hesitated and Liam knew exactly what his silence meant.  
  
Liam halted in his tracks and turned to Noel, long hair waving around his face. “I told you I’ll do whatever it takes. I fucking mean it. You want me to give up drinking, I’ll do it. I’ve been meaning to, anyway, just never had a good excuse.” He paused. “Look, if you wanted me to go to fucking couples counselling with you, I’d fucking do it.” He smiled, and Noel smiled back. He believed Liam. He always did. They kept walking.  
  
Seagulls wheeled aimlessly in the breeze, their calls blending strangely with the laughter of two people playing in the surf. With a quick look Noel recognised them as lovers. The way they moved, the way their eyes met – they were a universe of two. He glanced at Liam, his mind doubtful, his heart full and aching. He could never have everything he wanted; the world had made sure of that, but he could always take back what he needed, for Liam was always willing to give it. The world had no power over love.  
  
  
  


* * * *

  
  
"You found one?" Liam asked Noel as they browsed the gift shop on the pier.  
  
"No luck yet. Just these digital ones."  
  
They were searching for a disposable film camera, and were finding that they were searching in the wrong decade.  
  
"The world has changed," Noel sighed, returning an MP3 player to its rack. He felt sometimes like an expensive antique in a gallery full of cheap, sparkling new crap. Kids weren’t even buying CDs any more. The little shits.  
  
He looked up to see Liam at the counter, asking the shop attendant for help.  
  
“I’m quite sure we’ve got a few left, someplace...” The young woman rummaged around behind the counter. “Yes, here they are.”  
  
“Got one, Noely.” Liam waved the dusty package at him. Noel joined him as he paid, and they started towards the exit. A voice called after them.  
  
"Liam, Noel? I'm so sorry to bother you two, but may I have a picture?" the woman at the till wondered. Her eyes sparkled hopefully.  
  
"You certainly may," Noel said. He and Liam posed patiently while she set up the timer on her digital camera. She hopped into the shot with them, and Liam quickly wrapped an arm around her before the shutter clicked. That got the big, silly smile from her that he’d expected. She took a look at the shot and thanked them, then asked a bold question.  
  
"Is Oasis getting back together?"  
  
Noel smiled, feeling his world returning. "It's a good day for it."  
  
  
  


* * * *

  
  
Liam guided Noel around Brighton, seeking out the opportune spots to snap pictures of each other. They took shots on the beach amongst the pebbles, inside quirky little shops with artefacts from people’s attics, in shadowed alleyways, and on the steps of old buildings.  
  
They attracted lots of stares, not only from those who recognised them, but also from small-town folk who looked askance at Liam’s haircut and clothing. The occasional brave soul would ask for an autograph or photo, but mainly they were left to their picture-hunt.  
  
“We’ve got plenty of each other,” Noel decided, looking at the frame count, “We need to do some together.”  
  
Liam jogged up to a man browsing through some boxes of records outside a shop and tapped him on the shoulder. When the man turned to look he nearly jumped a mile.  
  
“Would you take some pictures of us?” Liam asked.  
  
“Eh... yeah! You bet.” The man took the camera while the brothers struck their best photo-shoot poses.  
  
Strangely, it was only once they were posing together that people seemed to become convinced that it was really them. Four or five people became clumped on the pavement nearby, whispering excitedly, while other passersby craned their necks with curiosity. Mobile phones were retrieved and pictures snapped.  
  
“This will be all over the internet in ten minutes,” Noel murmured to Liam as they stood facing each other.  
  
“What are the pictures for?” A woman shouted to them.  
  
“They’re for our album cover,” Liam replied.  
  
  
  


* * * *

  
LIAM AND NOEL REFORMING OASIS?  
  
“What’s this?” Gem wondered, as he browsed the usual websites. He clicked the headline.  
  
_Oasis fans online have been buzzing over the latest sighting of The Brothers Gallagher today in Brighton. Amateur photographs have been posted showing the stars posing together for a photographer in various locations around the town. When asked what they were up to, they allegedly responded that they were shooting a cover for their new album.  
  
The NME has dispatched a reporter to get the full story. Stay tuned..._  
  
“Yeah!” Gem leapt out of his seat and danced around. He dialled Andy. “Hallo, Andy, baby, guess what?”  
  
Andy smiled, bemused. “What are you so happy about?”  
  
“The Bitches are getting this band back together! We’ll be getting decent pay cheques again!”  
  
“I knew they’d do it!”  
  
“The papps are on their tails. You text Liam, I’ll text Noel.”  
  
~  
  
_Bwing!_ Liam pulled his phone out of his jacket’s inner pocket. “Uh-oh. Hey, Noel, the press are onto us, we gotta split.”  
  
“Shit.”  
  
They thanked their fan photographer and made haste back to the bed and breakfast.  
  
“It’s always lovely to have you back, Mr. Green,” their hostess remarked as Liam paid in cash. He gave her another large tip and a dashing smile. Noel could practically see the old woman’s heart fluttering. “Do come back any time. And bring your handsome friend with you!”  
  
“Where you wanna go, Noely?” Liam asked as they got into the car.  
  
Noel thought for a minute. “Paris.”  
  
  


* * * *

  
_Can you put it round that we're at Heathrow_ Liam texted Gem. He and Noel were waiting for the Chunnel to Paris. They’d decided on the scenic route.  
  
_Absolutely._  
  
“He’s doing it.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Noel smiled. This texting business was useful after all, if it could keep them two steps ahead of the paparazzi.  
  
“I can’t wait for the food. I’m starved,” Liam said as they found their seats on the train.  
  
“Can’t remember, is it better than airline food?” Noel asked. Liam shrugged.  
  
The portions were small, but the food decent, and Noel was very pleased when Liam turned down a beer in favour of water. When finished, they found themselves under the ocean in the inky black of the tunnel.  
  
Liam caught Noel giving him a look. “What?” he asked. Noel shook his head in the way that said ‘Not here’.  
  
Liam thought a moment, then pulled out his phone, typed _“What”_ onto it, and handed it to Noel.  
  
Noel smiled at him across the table. He typed his reply and handed it back.  
  
_I’m sick of running.  
  
Me too  
  
I wish we could do this in London.  
  
Yeah so do I. Walk around holding hands  
  
Well, we can’t do that in Paris.  
  
We can do it in Morrocco  
  
What!!  
  
Here’s looking at you kid  
  
You’re daft!  
  
:-)  
  
???  
  
Look at it sideways  
  
Are you twelve.  
  
Permanently_  
  
Noel looked at Liam fondly. He did hate the running. But he remembered why he did it.  
  
_I feel like I’m 27 again._  
  
  
  


* * * *

  
  
Paris.  
  
It seemed they had only bad memories of Paris. Both felt slightly anxious returning to the city that had pulled them apart several times before, and both tried not to show it. Now Noel thought about it, he realised he’d picked Paris purposely, as a test. If they made it out intact, he and Liam would announce the rebirth of Oasis on Monday. If not... well, why bother thinking about that.  
  
Evening was descending on the City of Light as the train pulled into Gare du Nord. Relaxed weekend crowds drifted out of the station, sweeping the brothers along with them.  
  
Orange sun glared in their eyes from the west, piercing the spaces of Paris. Their shadows were as tall as their legends insisted, stretching far beyond their bodies, and brushing people they’d never met and never would.  
  
Paris.  
  
Foreign, but familiar. Civilised, but strange. Noel bought Liam a tiny red carnation and put it in the buttonhole of his jacket. No one noticed.  
  
They hailed a cab and rolled through the city - orange to yellow, yellow to grey, grey to blue. Nighttime in Paris.  
  
A cool rush of air, and they stood at the foot of the great tower.  
  
“I forgot how big it is,” said Liam, face to the sky.  
  
An explosion of stars erupted in the tower’s metal body, and was mirrored by an explosion of beauty in the tiny bodies beholding it.  
  
Noel grabbed Liam’s hand and squeezed tightly.  
  
_"Please don’t cry, never say die."  
  
I won’t._  
  
  
  
  
  


The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Read the complete collection of my Oasis fic (including the R and NC-17 ones that won't be posted to Ao3) at my archive: <http://the-anglophile.dreamwidth.org/669.html>
> 
> For hundreds of Liam/Noel stories in all ratings, visit Oasis slash community [Let There Be Love](http://lettherebelove.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
